Wanderlei Silva vs. Dan Henderson 2
The fight was for the Pride middleweight (205 lbs.) championship with Wanderlei Silva defending. Dan apparently suffered a broken second metacarpal in his right hand in the fight. This was the last fight of both Henderson and Silva in Pride. The Fight The first round began. Henderson threw an inside leg kick. Henderson slipped and went down. Silva began hammerfisting to take advantage from half guard. Silva threw some body punches. The referee stood the fight up with three minutes remaining now. Henderson landed a big right hand and they clinched into the corner with Henderson on the outside. Silva landed a knee and some short punches inside. The referee broke the clinch. Henderson threw a leg kick. Henderson went for the takedown and missed, threw some hard hands and bounced Silva off the ropes. Henderson threw another big right hand. Silva threw a body kick. Henderson landed a leg kick. Silva landed an inside leg kick. Henderson landed an inside leg kick. They exchanged some strikes. Silva landed a big right. Henderson landed an uppercut. Silva pushed Henderson backward with a hard flurry of short hooks, into the corner but the first round ended. Silva looked frustrated. Henderson was bleeding from his nose at this point. The second round began. Henderson threw a leg kick. They clinched against the ropes. Henderson threw a knee. Henderson got the guillotine-type takedown and threw some knees to the head. They got into the standing clinch. Henderson got the takedown again against the corner but the referee restarted the fight in the center in the ground position. Silva pulled full guard. Henderson threw some good strikes from the top. Three minutes remained. The commentators stated that 'Henderson should go for body punches instead of head hunting here'. Henderson threw a pair of big hammerfists. Silva was bleeding by his right eye at this point. Henderson threw another pair of hammerfists and then again. Henderson threw some shoulder strikes, nearly knocking out Silva's mouthpiece. Two minutes remained. Silva attempted a brief armbar attempt, defended by Henderson within an instant. Henderson postured up and landed some hard ground-and-pound. They were near the ropes now. The referee moved it to the center. Ten seconds remained. Henderson threw an elbow. Silva attempted an armbar. Henderson defended and landed some huge shots. The second round ended. The third round began. Silva attempted a leg kick. Silva threw some knees as he backed against the ropes and then they circled. Silva landed a leg kick and then another. Henderson landed a big right hand to Silva's jaw. Silva went for the takedown and got it but Silva scrambled and got the sprawl position and then got Henderson's standing back against the ropes in a great reversal. He moved Henderson face forward into the ropes. Henderson fought out and Silva landed a massive right hand. Silva landed a short punch. Henderson landed a spinning back fist. Henderson landed a left hook and Silva went down and Henderson landed one more hammerfist to the unconscious Silva before the fight was over and Henderson was the new middleweight champion by knockout. Harrison Ford, Nicolas Cage, and Chuck Norris were in attendance. The commentator wryly commented that it had been 'a fight worthy of Chuck Norris'. Silva looked dazed and utterly devastated. Henderson said for everyone to join him for a few beers at his after-party; 'either that or join me at Wanderlei's after-party... at the hospital'.